Something Tender
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Caring about someone meant weakness and weakness meant compromise. The Kiri nin did not compromise and Kisame didn't either. Until Itachi.


**I don't own Naruto.**

 **Just a little oneshot to show I have't died. Hints of KisaIta.** **Reviews are love!**

* * *

A shark's lifecycle was riddle with violence. From the moment of conception and through birth all the way to the end. There was no room for weakness. Nature's very own perfect killing machines. Kisame took pride in this knowledge. Kisame was not supposed to care for anyone. He was a weapon. A weapon who could not afford the luxury of allowing themselves to become vulnerable to anyone. Caring about someone meant weakness and weakness meant compromise. The Kiri nin did not compromise and Kisame didn't either.

Until Itachi.

There was no compromise there only solid devotion that had snuck up on Kisame like the plague. He wondered when things had gone from reluctant partners to unwavering loyalty. He wondered what this meant for him.

There were not many things in the world that Kisame was certain of. He could not afford to put his faith in many things. Not with the Akatsuki, not with Pein and certainly not with Madara. And for sometime, he thought Itachi was also included in that list of those he could not put his trust in. Yet the Uchiha surprised him; Kisame was not accustomed the surprises.

* * *

Extraction missions tended to be dull. Often the Akatsuki's spies would be killed before they could reach their mark or turned on their employers. It certainly didn't do much for business and Kisame had made a habit of guessing which of the Akatsuki's spies were snitches. He tended to be right when he guessed, able to see the weakness in their eyes.

There was a man who they were supposed to get the information from. He was short. Shorter than Itachi at least and scrawny with big hands that were veiny and nails that were chipped and dirty. He was also incredibly difficult and rude. Not that either Kisame or Itachi were expecting anything less. They had met up with the man to discuss details over the location of weapons that Madara had been interested in. The man was their fence and had a reputation for being difficult. Kisame never had the patience for vague answers and was ready to leave or kill the fence. As expected, he was just as annoying at ever.

"Do you at least have a location for us?" Kisame bit out in annoyance and the man scowled at him, beady eyes watery and frustrated. Same old song and dance. The man-who Kisame had not bothered to learn the name of crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can't expect me to be giving this out for free, do you?" He replied, voice like oil. Itachi nearly sighed and instead fixed the man with an unimpressed stare.

"You are one of the Akatsuki's fences. I would expect you to at least put in the effort." Itachi responded coolly. If the man gave no noteworthy information, they would simply move on. Madara would not be pleased but they would at least be able to continue on their travels. The man turned his gaze to Itachi and looked him up and down.

"There's a lot of people out there who would appreciate these locations." He drawled and Kisame nodded while Itachi simply stared. "And there will be offers that even the Akatsuki might not be able to match."

"So you're saying you would screw the Akatsuki over for a better deal." Kisame concluded while the man shook his head quickly.

"No no not at all. I can give you the details it will just cost extra."

"How much extra?" Itachi asked, knowing Kakuzu would not be thrilled with it. Kisame crossed his arms over his chest and the man stared hard at the Uchiha. "You honestly expect our employers to be happy that you are going back on a deal? I am sure our Leader will not be happy with you."

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." The man offered and Kisame narrowed his eyes at the suggestion and Itachi regarded him in disinterest. He did not like the look in the man's eye or what he was saying. It was time to move on now. He looked towards Kisame and nodded to the road. Kisame however had not looked away from the man, fix beady eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'd like to hear what he's offering, Itachi-san." Kisame suggested lightly and Itachi reluctantly looked back towards the man who suddenly looked excited. Itachi nodded for the man to continue.

"You might as well speak quickly. I'm beginning to lose interest in speaking with you." Itachi commented, glancing towards the road. The weather was beginning to turn and Itachi was ready to get moving. The man glanced once more at Kisame who had fixed him with an intense stare as if eager to hear what the fence had to offer. This seemed to give the man confidence because he looked back at Itachi.

"We could at least put that pretty mouth of yours to use. Seeing how you have nothing else to offer." The man replied with a growl and Itachi gave no indication that he even heard him, although he felt Kisame tense at his side.

"We'll be alerting Pein-sama about your inability to actually do your job." Itachi stated, turning away from the man. "You should expect to hear from him soon." Kisame did not budge, still staring at the fence who sneered, obviously annoyed that some kid was disregarding him. Some punk ass kid was looking at him as if he were vermin. Well, that would not do.

"You better run boy. It would be a mighty shame if me or one of my boys decided to come pay you a visit one night." The man's lips were curled back, his teeth gleaming, but Itachi kept walking. Kisame stopped walking, red flashing before his eyes.

"You mind repeating that?" Kisame's voice was rough and terse as if he were trying to keep his temper under control. Itachi turned and looked to him, eyes narrowed as a silent order for him to calm down. The man scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, eyes darting from Kisame and to Itachi as if he felt the tension in the air. He seemed to have realized that he had treaded a little too far and could feel the thickness in the air.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it." He began, hands coming up in defense. One of his nails was jagged, dirt coating underneath. Kisame thought the dirt suited him quite nicely.

"Oh? Then what did you mean?" Kisame demanded while Itachi quietly called his name. Kisame ignored him however and took a step towards the fence.

"Look, I-" The man sounded almost panicked as he stumbled back, Kisame advanced forward with a slow swagger. It was the hunt before the kill, and Kisame was on the prowl. Some stupid little fish had decided to take a bite at one of Kisame's own...that would not do...that would not do at all. Before Itachi could say anything Kisame had reached the man and Itachi heard the man shriek and a crack before the kiri nin released the man, stepping back as he fell face down onto the ground. Itachi stared at the fence for a long moment.

"We were not suppose to kill him." Itachi quietly stated, staring at Kisame's back. "Leader-sama will not be happy." Kisame did not face him.

"He insulted you." The elder said as if it were the simplest thing in the world, and perhaps for him it was. Itachi shook his head. Kisame's voice was devoid of emotion, as he stated the simple fact. If Itachi were anyone else, he would have squirmed at that eerie tone, instead the Uchiha released a small noise of understanding.

"Kisame, that's not-" He began only for Kisame to finally turn and face him, expression severe.

"He shouldn't have talked about you like that." There was such conviction in his voice and it stunned Itachi. Kisame's eyes were like burning coal, fierce as the studied Itachi. The Uchiha was stunned by the raw emotion in them.

"Kisa-" Itachi began again but his partner cut him off.

"I know...you don't like me killing people and all that shit, but I could hardly let this asshole walk away after what he said. No one talks to you like that and gets to just walk away. I din't care who they are." Itachi stared as Kisame kicked the body over. The kiri nin knelt down and reached for the man's pockets, drawing out several items.

"Thank you." Itachi finally managed and Kisame turned to him, offering him a small smile, that gave him an almost tender expression. No one had defended Itachi like this before and it sent a warm feeling blooming in the Uchiha's chest.

"I have the locations here." Kisame held up the fence's papers. "We can get them back to the hideout." They didn't speak of the incident again, but Kisame lightly nudged the Uchiha as they trekked back down the wooded trail. Itachi shot Kisame a small smile, barely noticeable but leaving Kisame feeling like it was all worth it.


End file.
